Sweet sixteen
by Ellie Askew
Summary: It's the birthday of the Kent twins. What more can I say?


Sweet Sixteen.

The sun rose on a glorious Saturday morning as the Kent's started to stir. The first to wake were Jennifer Ellen Kent and Alison Martha Kent. Although it was only 7:30am they could not stay in bed any longer due to the fire like excitement that burned through their veins. This unusual restlessness at such an early hour (for the weekend) was because it was their birthday.

16 years ago to the day Lois Lane-Kent had gone through 10 hours of painful labour but had finally given birth to their twin daughters Jennifer who was born at 1:23am and Alison who came at 1:26am on June 1st 1995. When Lois and Clark had first found out the news that she was pregnant they hardly dared to believe it. After a year of trying for a baby Lois and Clark had given up all hope of ever having children and had come round to the fact that because of Clark's Kryptonian blood a child would be one of life's great experiences that they had to miss out on. Having been told they were going to have twins had therefore been a massive shock not only for them but for Martha and Jonathan Kent who where the grandparents to be. In all of their eyes the twins were miracles in human form, a representative that love has the power to overcome any pain or misery. However during the pregnancy there was no way of telling that the girls would be half blind. Jenny had no sight in her left eye and Allie no sight in her right eye. This was something that was totally unexplainable but life has a funny sense of humour and living with what one is given was always the way of life for the Kent family.

Allie and Jenny were identical down to the last hair on their head and very similar in personalities. Their jet black hair reached down to their elbows and was as soft, sleek and shinny as their mothers. Their intense blue eyes as loving and coring as their fathers also showed a fire to achieve the high standards they set themselves. They always received A in all their subjects at school and had a close group of four others who they had been best friends with since pre-school. There had been many difficulties involving schooling for Allie and Jenny however they had ended up in a specialist school for visually challenged people and had settled well.

Clark knocked and entered Allie's room to find that both the girls were already awake and in full conversational flow.

"Heya morning you two, happy birthday" he said with a smile playing across his handsome features.

"Morning dad" replied Jenny as both twins got up, crossed the space between them and their father and embraced him in a worm tender hug.

"Come on you two lets go down and get breakfast. I'm making your favourite"

"YAY traditional pancakes are the all-time best, especially when you make them dad certainly the opposite of when mom makes them" chipped in Allie. At this the three of them started to laugh.

When they finally managed to calm down Clark was able to reply.

"Why thank you I do try for the most wonderful daughters a man could have"

"Awwww thanks dad" Jenny replied with a soft smile.

As they started to make their way downstairs Clark paused at the door to the master bedroom as he caught site of his wonderful wife, Lois. Jenny and Allie turned back in wonderment as to why their father was no longer walking behind them.

"Go on you two I'll be down in a few minutes ok?"

"Ok" they replied in unison.

Once they had gone he turned back to watch his wife and pander on the life he was now living. 20 years ago he would never had imagined that he would have a stable home and a loving, caring family of his own. Yet here he was with Lois the wife of his dreams and two wonderful daughters who were rapidly growing up to be like their mother and certainly two fine young ladies. He slowly walked up behind Lois and encircled her from behind. She jumped but only that for she knew that embrace to well to feel scared.

"Morning honey" he whispered in her ear with such warmth and such an intense love it sent shiver down her spine.

"Morning yourself" she replied with a soft kiss which promised to unravel into so much more if it were to be continued.

Finally Clark unwilling broke away and admitted,

"Maybe we should get downstairs and celebrate our daughter's 16th"

"Yeah I agree however much I want to carry on I think it would be best to pick this up once the girls have gone to bed" said Lois with a teasing smile on her face.

"Mmmmm I look foreword to that."

As they made their way downstairs the sounds of the Saturday morning TV made its way into their ears.

"Come on girls let's go and make pancakes" said their father with a slight chuckle in his voice.

The four of them walked into the kitchen and set about making the delicious food. Luckily in the past few years Lois' cooking had come on leaps and bounds under the watchful eye of her fabulous husband. This was a blessed relief on the rest of the family. Clark didn't have to cook all the time and Jenny and Allie didn't have to worry about coming home from school and finding another ready made meal and therefore wanting to make their own dinner because the girls had been fortunate enough to inherit their father's natural ability with food.

45 minutes later the four of them were sat round the table with a plate full of pancakes in front of them and a variety of different toppings in the middle of the table.

"Well happy birthday you two, I still can't believe how fast you two are growing up. Sweet sixteen already it seems like yesterday that I was giving birth to you two. I remember it so well. Not a day has gone by when me and your father haven't thanked god for blessing us with you two because we really couldn't ask for more perfect daughters."

"Yeah it's not everyday that a man can feel so emotionally strong and yet at the same time so venerable. I mean I know being the man of steel is excellent when fighting the bad guys but no matter how strong you are your never prepared for the cascade of love that bowls you over when you first look into your child's eyes. You three mean more to me then anything in the world and I don't know how I was able to live without the unconditional love I have for my most wonderful girls."

At these last couple of sentences Lois, Jenny and Allie all felt tears start to form in their eyes at the sincerity and sheer honesty in Clarks words.

"Dad that was so beautiful" Jenny finally said as she wiped away the single tear that had managed to escape the prison of her eyes.

"We wouldn't be the people we are today if it wasn't for you and mom. So we just want to say thanks for always being here for us. For loving us for who we are, letting us make our own mistakes and then helping us learn from those mistakes" Allie added.

At this the family started their pancakes which Clark re-heated with his heat vision. 15 minutes later they all made their way upstairs to prepare for the day ahead.

Half an hour later when everyone was cleaned and dressed in nice cloths they returned downstairs. Allie and Jenny made for living room. However just as they were about to enter Lois quickly said;

"Wait you come here a minute. "

"why?" Allie asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"You'll see. Now shut your eyes" Lois replied with a sly smile. Clark and Lois took Allie and Jenny by the hand and led them into the living room which was decorated from top to bottom in birthday decorations. At first the girls stood there in silence as the explosion of colour penetrated their vision. Once they had got over the initial shock at the burst of difference in the room they chorused,

"Wow"

"This is amazing. I presume you did this last night dad?"

"Hole in one their Allie" replied Clark as he and Lois watched their daughters drinking in the taster of what was in store for the rest of the day.

Later that day Martha and Jonathan Kent came certacy of superman express. Also Connie, Simon, Jake and Michael came over. As soon as Martha and Jonathan's feet were set upon the living room flour they quickly walked over and embraced Allie and Jenny in a tight hug.

"Oh happy birthday dears." Said Martha with the biggest smile that threatened to split her face in two.

"Huh, hi gran." said the twins in unison for the second time that day, with smiles on their faces which mirred Mather's.Next to Lois and Clark, Martha and Jonathan were like a second set of perants.

They all went out to a little Italian restourant which just so happened to be the twins favourite. Although rather cheap the food was gorgeous and the servise was impeccable.When they got home they decided that it would be a nice idea to open their presants and this is exactly what they did. A few hours later when Connie, Simon Jake and Michael had gone home the Kents all could tell how tired each was by the experssions on each's face.

As the sun set in the sky Lois looked over the blood red sky and thought how lucky she was.A few years ago she would never had allowed such emotional events to even take place in her life. However that had all changed once she realized what Clark ment to her. However her she was a "super" husband and twin daughters which meant more then life to her. As Clark stepped out onto the small balcony she turned and looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and sow the same love she had for him and the girls mirrered in his dark pool like eyes. At that she reached up and kissed him with such a passion that took both of them by suprise.

Within the next few hours all the kents were fast asleep and the end of another day drew a blanket of sweet dreams over the minds of the six family members.

The end.

Thanks for reading please comment.


End file.
